A Different Point Of View
by Aussie73
Summary: Maroosh of Hohonora meets Jack O'Neill.  Her life will change in so many ways.  AU.  Jack and Other.  First Person narrative.
1. Chapter 1

**Author'****s Note:**

The events in this novel are set in an AU future season (two to three years after Season Eight). Jack O'Neill never left the SGC.

Dedicated to _VisualIdentificationZeta_ (you know why, VidZ!) and to _liketoread_.

This is a Jack/Other romance, so consider yourselves warned, shippers!

Also: this is one of my older stories, so people may seem OOC. I apologize in advance for that.

* * *

**Chapter One**

With my friends, I watched as the Stone Ring came to life. Four beings stepped out. They wore odd clothes, but were unmistakably of the same species as us. I clutched at Mika's shoulders to prevent him dashing out to the strangers. "Stay here," I instructed him – I feared that the boy's curiosity would kill him one day.

As Prime Elect of Hohonora, it was my duty to greet these strangers. I pulled my simple robes straight and went over to them. Tall – all of them were tall. One was built fearsomely and wore a gold marking on his forehead. He stood a little in front of another tall man with gray hair and warm brown eyes – I surmised that he was their leader. "Greetings," I said pleasantly, hoping that they would understand me.

A grin lit up the brown-eyed man's face. "Back at ya," he said. Whilst I puzzled over this remark, he waved a hand at the tall man wearing ocular aids. "Daniel; why don't you do your bit?"

The blue-eyed man – Daniel – pushed his oculars up his nose and smiled at me. "We're explorers from a planet called Earth," he said. They named their planet after one of the elements? "I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Samantha Carter …" – he indicated the tall woman with hair the color of Klanda's sands in the moonlight – "Teal'c" – the large man dipped his head in a gesture of respect – "and our leader, General Jack O'Neill."

I was curious as to why these three each possessed three names whilst the large silent one only had the one – was he a servant … or a slave? I shuddered then chided myself for the inappropriate thought – one should never judge another culture by one's own values. "I am Maroosh, First Elect of Hohonora," I said, uncomfortably aware that General Jack O'Neill was pointing a nasty black weapon at me. "There is no need for your weapon here," I told him. "We will not harm you."

The man shrugged, his eyes locking with mine. "We've heard that before," he said cynically.

Mika inched around me and peered at the strangers. "Greetings," he said to General Jack O'Neill. "What is that black thing for?"

General Jack O'Neill looked uncomfortable. "It's … uh … a weapon," he said, his eyes softening considerably as he looked at my tall young nephew. "We've learned that a lot of people aren't very friendly."

"But Maroosh is friendly," my nephew pointed out. "So, you don't need that thing."

I smothered a smile at the nonplused look on the older man's face – there was something so wonderful about a child's logic. He gave me a rueful grin. "Kids," he said, pointing the weapon downward. "Gotta love 'em."

* * *

As we escorted the strangers through to the village square, it became obvious to me that General Jack O'Neill did indeed love children. Mika had not left his side since their introduction and was wearing his strange hat proudly. A dozen more children had joined the tall man and I chuckled slightly. It was hard to reconcile the wary cynical soldier with his current persona, but I knew when people genuinely liked children. "Is he always like this?" I asked Colonel Samantha Carter. 

The woman grinned. "Yep," she said. "Any planet we go to with kids, they're all over him in a second. I think he's just a big kid himself."

She said this fondly and I smiled. "He is your mate, Colonel Samantha Carter?" I asked. They appeared very close and looked well together.

Her eyes widened. "No," she said, flushing slightly. "No; he's my commanding officer and my friend." She touched my arm. "And call me Sam."

This one had four names? "Sam," I repeated, trying the alien sound on my tongue. "What of your other names?"

Doctor Daniel Jackson smiled at me, distracted from his animated conversation with Ke'las – our historian. "Got it," he said. "Colonel, General, Doctor … these are ranks or honorifics. Samantha, Jack, Daniel … these are our personal names. O'Neill, Carter, Jackson … family or clan names."

I understood. Many turns ago, we had also had clan names, but these had been lost to the mists of time as we had developed beyond the clannish instincts that led to unrest. "I see," I said. "And what about Teal'c?"

"I am a Jaffa," the large man said. "I am descended from the people of the Tauri, but my culture is very different. We also do not have clan names."

My curiosity was satisfied, and I looked over to where … Jack now wrestled with Mika and several other children. I smiled as Mika's gleeful laughter filled the air – since his father and mother had died four turns earlier, he had become very solemn at times. I had done my best for him, but was hampered by the fact that I was not mated. My advisors had pressed me to mate on several occasions, but none of the males I had met had made me feel the way Mika's parents had felt for each other. I was beginning to doubt that such a male existed.

I winced as I felt someone's pain – our people had some empathic abilities, but we had learned never to intrude. The mind was a sacred thing; not to be tampered with. Mika dashed over to me. "Jack's hurt!" he said.

I went over to the fallen soldier and saw that Mika's assessment was correct. His features were strangely drawn and he was muttering under his breath. I did not understand the words, but guessed that they were curses. "You are hurt, Jack," I said, focusing my senses in search of the source.

"My knee," he said. "Probably blown it out again."

I pushed his pant leg up over his knee and noted the purple swelling of the knee. "You have dislocated it," I said.

He hissed out a breath and glared at me. "Ya think?"

Sam was right; he was an overgrown child. I resisted the urge to chuckle – after all, the man still carried that nasty black weapon. I traced a finger gently over the scars that dotted the knee. He had evidently had surgery for this more than once. "Can you walk?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha!" he sing-songed and lurched to his feet. His face went white. "Crap," he muttered, swaying.

I caught at him as he fell, but my small frame could not bear up to his large one and we fell in a tangle of arms and legs, his long body pinning me to the ground. "Bad idea," he commented, rolling off of me, then allowing Teal'c and Daniel to help him up. "You okay?" he asked me.

I got to my feet, wondering at this question. He was the injured party, not I. "Bruised and sore," I said, setting my disheveled robes straight. "Nothing more."

"Yeah; sorry 'bout that," he said, flashing a boyishly rueful grin my way. The man was a paradox; his gray hair indicated one age, his face a younger one, and his playfulness a still younger one.

"Do not concern yourself, Jack," I said, becoming accustomed to the alien sound of his name on my lips. "We will take you to Linvar – he is a healer of much skill."

"Crap." The man ran a hand through his hair, leaving it standing on end. "Make sure he breaks out the really big honkin' needles, huh?"

That word was unfamiliar to me, but appeared very familiar to Jack and his team. Daniel and Sam chuckled, while Teal'c raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

* * *

I paced uneasily outside Linvar's domicile as Jack's pain increased. I had never been so receptive to another person's pain, and could not understand why I appeared to be linked to be an out-worlder. Mika joined me in my pacing. "He will be okay, Maroosh," he said – the boy had adapted well to these people's language. "He's strong." 

I smiled at the idea of my eight-turn nephew trying to comfort me. I was twenty six turns – I should have been comforting him. "I am sure he is," I agreed, "but he is not a young man anymore."

"I like him," Mika said.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack said in an exasperated tone, limping out of Linvar's home. "Carter; I'm okay. Quit fussing." He came over to Mika and ruffled his hair. "Hey, Mika," he said.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Mika said anxiously.

I braced myself for another tantrum from the older man, but was surprised. Jack turned a gentle smile onto the young boy. "Peachy," he said. "In fact, my knee hasn't felt this good for a long time." He turned the smile onto me. "And no big honkin' needles, either!" he added happily.

I still did not know what he meant by this, but I returned the smile. "Linvar is very skilled," I said. "He has studied the body for more than a hundred turns." I winced slightly as my ribs protested my earlier fall.

Jack put his hand on my shoulder, radiating concern. "You know; you don't look so hot yourself," he said.

"It is not summer," I said. Indeed, as the afternoon drew on, it was becoming progressively colder. I rubbed my hands up and down my chilled arms.

"I guess you guys don't have idiom," he grumbled. "What I meant was; you're hurting a whole lot more than you're letting on."

He had not known me long enough to know me so well, and I wondered if he possessed some empathic skills also. Our abilities came from the Anquietas, but had been diluted over the turns. If Jack and his people were of the same ancient race as us, it was entirely possible.

* * *

I watched quietly as the visitors mingled. Daniel and Ke'las had been chattering ceaselessly since the evening meal began, drawn together by their love of history. Teal'c and Andrana – the tallest female of our village – were sharing battle stories. Sam was discussing the properties of our soil with one of our scientists. And Jack … 

Jack sat at a table watching the activities. He was always watchful … always guarded. Like myself, he was a protector. And that position brought loneliness. I went over to him. "Greetings, Jack," I said, sitting down next to him. He was a head taller than I, but I was accustomed to this by now. "How is your knee?"

A smile appeared on his lips. "Great," he said. "Makes me wish we could take Linvar back with us when we leave." He peered at me suspiciously. "Done anything about your ribs yet?"

How did he know? Was he empathic, like I thought? "My ribs?" I said innocently.

His eyes hardened. "Don't play that game with me, sister," he said. "I nailed that trick long before you were born. I must've hurt you when I fell on you, and you're not breathing right."

Determined to prove him wrong – although he was correct; a curse on him! – I took in a deep breath, moaning at the stabbing sensation. "Told ya," he said with a smug smirk. "Time for a visit to good ol' Linvar, kiddo," he added.

I sighed – I had no more fondness for healers than Jack, but realized that this would be hypocritical. I got up from my chair, wincing as my ribs protested the movement. "I will go now," I said.

"I'm going with you," he said. "Make sure you actually go see him, and don't just slink off home." I glared at him and he gave me a sunny smile in return, completely unintimidated by me.

"As you wish," I grumbled, although a small part of me was pleased at his concern for my welfare. It was difficult to admit, but I was often lonely. This battle-hardened warrior struck a chord with me – we were two sides of the same coin. I chuckled slightly. The fact that he was also well looking with a strong, toned physique had not escaped me. I was untouched, but I was not blind.

"Private joke?" Jack looked at me curiously.

I waved a hand. "Extremely," I told him. I let out another moan as I breathed in too deeply, and the world went gray.

"Oh, for …". Jack pushed his hand through his hair, then swept me into his arms like I was a child.

"Put me down," I said. "This is not dignified."

"No, but you were about to pass out," he said, his strong arms making nothing of my slight frame.

"Your knees," I protested.

"They're fine," he said, striding along easily. "You weigh next to nothing – d'you ever eat?"

I chuckled – my appetite was prodigious. But my metabolism was extremely efficient – I never put on weight. "I do," I said, resigning myself to being carried like a bag of kula berries. "When I was a young woman, I dreamed of being swept off my feet," I said to him. "This was not precisely what I had in mind."

He returned the chuckle, the laughter vibrating from his chest through to mine. "Yeah; I'm no-one's dream guy," he said.

* * *

I walked out of Linvar's domicile, feeling much better for the treatment. Jack was waiting for me. "Hey," he said. 

I had learned by now that this was a form of greeting. "Hello," I replied. "You did not need to wait for me – I am able to walk."

Mischief shot into his brown eyes. "I kinda liked playing the knight in shining armor for once," he said. "Mika said you need someone to look after you," he added with a grin.

I closed my eyes. "Children do not know when to keep quiet," I complained. "For the last two turns, Mika has been one of those most determined to end my single status," I explained. "He has thrown at least six eligible males in my path in the last turn alone."

Jack looked startled. "You're just a kid yet," he said. "You've got plenty of time. It's not like you're an old geezer, like me."

"I am not a child, Jack, any more than you are old," I told him, passing over the word 'geezer' as another of his peculiar idioms. "You are a strong, handsome specimen, in the prime of life."

He blushed slightly, to my fascination. I would not have thought this confident warrior capable of embarrassment. "Can it," he grumbled.

We strolled along the quiet village in silence, then Jack heaved a big sigh. "It's beautiful here," he said.

I smiled at him. I had never left this village, and therefore took its beauty for granted. Jack had seen so much in his travels throughout the galaxy and beyond – I still found this concept fascinating. It amazed me that he could take pleasure in such a simple thing. "It is," I agreed.

We stopped near the lake and he bent and sorted through some small stones. "What are you doing?" I asked, bewildered.

"Stones for skimming," he mumbled, his back to me.

"You are a very odd man, Jack," I commented. "What is skimming?"

He turned to face me, his soft brown eyes lit up once more in mischief. "You never skimmed stones as a kid?" he said. I shook my head, still not sure what he meant. "Well, we're gonna have to rectify that."

* * *

I had always been a quick study. Before long, I was 'skimming' stones alongside Jack, laughing at his grumbles when I made one of my stones skip six times across the water's surface before it sank. "Beginner's luck," he commented. 

"You are a poor loser, Jack," I said, slipping off my sandals and dangling my bare feet into the cool water. I put my hand on his. "Thank you," I added.

He appeared startled. "What for?"

"It has been a long time since I had such a carefree evening," I told him.

"Life's too short not to have a bit of fun sometimes," he said. "I learned that the hard way a while ago."

The brooding look in his eyes warned me against inquiring, and I flinched as an ages-old pain brushed my consciousness. "Yes," I agreed. I sought for a way to make him smile again. "Another game?" I inquired.

It worked. His smile reappeared and warmed me. "Not just now," he said, putting a friendly hand on my shoulder. He sat down next to me, being careful to keep his boots out of the water. I knew better than to suggest that he take off the boots – that would leave him unprepared for action. He leaned back on his elbows and tipped his hat over his eyes, then breathed in deeply.

"So … Daniel says you've never gone through the Stargate," he said suddenly.

This was the strangers' name for the Stone Ring. "That is so," I agreed. "Our people know how to operate it, but we have never been able to find a combination that leads us to another world."

"Yeah; you could dial millions of combinations without getting an address," he said. He peered at me. "Y'know; if you wanted to start exploring, we could give you some 'gate addresses to friendly worlds." He chuckled. "Start with the Nox – you'd like each other."

I was startled at the offer. "We have nothing to give in exchange," I said.

"Huh, I don't know about that," Jack said. "Carter's getting pretty excited about whatever's in your soil. Besides …" – he cleared his throat – "what about friendship?"

I smiled. "We can certainly offer friendship," I said. I noticed the giant figure of Teal'c leave Andrana's domicile and shared a grin with Jack – our warriors had a different code, and I would not judge her. "And some of us can offer more."

"T, you dog!" Jack muttered with an admiring smile.

I had noticed Jack's eyes go to Andrana during the evening meal. "Do you admire her?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled, not offended by my curiosity. "Yeah," he said. "She's strong, beautiful and sexy as hell," he said. "Scary as hell, too."

"Then why did you not approach her?" I asked. "She is unattached, as are you. I do not understand what stopped you."

"The eyebrow," Jack replied. "Don't tell him I ever said this, but T can be intimidating as hell when he does the eyebrow."

I had noticed the habitual lift of the eyebrow that Teal'c performed. "Your secret is safe with me," I said playfully, imitating the lift.

He dipped his hand in the lake, then shook the water at me. "Brat," he said cheerfully.

I dodged the shower. "Old man," I retorted, springing to my feet. This man affected me in the oddest way. I punched him lightly in the shoulder then sprinted away.

He gave a whoop of laughter and shot after me. I was younger and more lithe than he … I was able to keep ahead of him for a good while. Then he suddenly appeared in front of me and I gave a soft shriek. "How did you do that?" I gasped.

"A-ah!" An index finger shot up. "Trade secret." He approached me with his hands outward; I backed away with a helpless laugh. "And now you must be punished."

I laughed until my newly healed ribs ached. This man – this alien – was so silly. "Have mercy!" I mocked him, admiring the way the moonlight played on his silver hair.

"Uh-uh." He shook his head. "No mercy for brats like you." He tugged at my shoulders and shook me lightly while I laughed.

I clutched at his shoulders and returned the favor – I was stronger than my slight frame suggested. "You are a horrible old man," I declared.

"Hell, yeah!" he agreed, dropping a swift kiss to the top of my head to my surprise … and pleasure. "Hey, it's getting late. Time to hit the sack, Princess."

I was puzzled at his odd terminology. "I am First Elect, not a princess," I reminded him. "And why would I want to hit a sack?"

He groaned. "Time to go to sleep," he clarified.

Ah. I sat down and pulled my gown around me. "I am not tired yet," I said, curling my feet under me. I thought muzzily that I should go and retrieve my sandals, but reminded myself that they would still be there come the morning.

Jack sat down next to me, stretching his long legs out and tipping his hat over his eyes once more. "It's been a long time since I felt so relaxed," he confessed. "I'm still waiting for someone to pull the rug out from under me."

I ignored his strange wording and felt the emotion instead. "You have been misled often," I said.

He gave a short laugh. "Oh, yeah!" he said. "Remind me to tell you about the Eurondans someday."

I acknowledged to myself that his mistrust hurt. "What can I do to convince you that we truly mean no harm?" I asked.

"Nothin'," he grumbled. "Words are just words. It'll take time for us to trust each other, but … I'm willing to try if you are."

I smiled slightly. From this battle-weary warrior, this was the closest to trusting that he felt able to offer. "Yeah, sure, ya betcha!" I told him, pleased when he grinned.

"Oh, you're just askin' for trouble, little miss Prime Elect," he said lazily.

"Big bad warrior," I shot back, enjoying the silliness. I did not get to indulge my childish side very often and I relished this. "You do not scare me."

He tugged off his cap. "There goes my bad-ass rep!" he mourned.

I smiled at him, feeling my eyes grow heavy. "It is a beautiful night," I said. "I believe I will sleep out here tonight." Mika was sleeping at a friend's tonight, so I did not have to go home. I touched his warm hand. "Do you like to sleep under the stars, Jack?" I added.

"Yeah," he said, tugging off his thick jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders. "You'll need that if you're sleeping out there tonight," he said as I protested.

"But what about you?" I objected, breathing in his scent – something vaguely spicy, yet pleasant.

He grinned. "Babe; I'm from Chicago – I can handle this!" he said.

Babe? Now he was calling me a baby? I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by a wide yawn. It appears that I was more tired than I had realized. I leaned my head back against the tree. "Good night, Jack," I said. "Thank you for your company today."

He brushed his lips over my forehead in a tender gesture that surprised me. "Good night, Princess," he said.

"I am not a princess," I mumbled.

"A-ah! Whatever," Jack said. "Eyes closed – now."

"Yes, sir!" I laughed.

"Sweet dreams," he replied.

I smiled slightly – if I dreamed of him, they would certainly be sweet dreams!

* * *

I surfaced to wakefulness as the sun rose and blinked. This was not my bed. And who was next to me? I looked down and realized that my head was pillowed on Jack's chest and his long arms were wrapped around my waist. I blushed fiercely – if any of the villagers saw me like this, they would assume that I had lost my virtue … and to an alien! 

I was not naïve enough to think that men and women only came together after marriage – my own birth told me differently – but I knew that I would not give myself to a man until my wedding day. Besides, the idea scared me. I had heard that the first breaching was painful and that the sexual act was a pleasure only for men – it was a duty for women.

So why, then, did I feel this pleasure at the warmth of Jack's arms and chest? Why did I wish to press my lips to his? I blushed even more fiercely and attempted to slide free of his embrace. He mumbled something incoherent and hugged me tightly to him.

"Jack." Daniel appeared from behind the tree, and his blue eyes widened.

Jack shot up and I wriggled away from him. "Hey, Daniel," he said.

"Something you want to tell me, Jack?" Daniel inquired innocently, his blue eyes dancing with mischief.

I was certain now that my face was going to burst into flames. I got up and returned Jack's outer garment to him. "Good morning, Daniel," I said regally, attempting to gather my dignity to me, despite my missing shoes and disheveled hair.

He smiled slightly. "Good morning, Maroosh," he returned. "I didn't mean any offense," he added.

"Then no offense is taken, Daniel," I said gently. None of the villagers were out yet and my virtue was intact. I leaned over to Jack. "Time to get up, old man," I told him cheekily.

He bounded to his feet in a very youthful fashion. "Brat," he said cheerfully, plucking a leaf from my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The second day of the Earth people's visit passed quietly, and the friendship between them and our people progressed well. Jack visited Mika at his school and spent his time there teaching the children Earth games and telling them stories of his travels. They adored him and it was plain that he felt the same way.

I smiled slightly as I passed the schoolroom, where Jack was engaged in a rough and tumble match with Mika and several other small boys. There was something very sweet and giving about this wary soldier, and I found it difficult to deny the feelings he aroused in me.

"You are troubled, Maroosh," Ke'las stated quietly. She was my closest friend, and best advisor – I had always found it difficult to shield my emotions from her.

"Yes," I admitted. "You are aware that the Council have been pressing me to mate for some time now."

She wrinkled her nose. "You will do so when you are ready," she said. "Do not allow them to pressure you into anything."

I touched her hand. "I will not," I told her. Ke'las was several turns older than I and was widowed – would she understand if I told her about the out-worlder? "Ke'las?" I added. "When you were … with Devra … did you find … pleasure in his touch?"

I could sense her surprise – after all, I had never asked her anything about her married life. "You are a mature female," she said. "Have you never experienced this for yourself?"

"No," I admitted. "I have never been … interested, but now I find myself questioning some of the things I have been taught."

"Good," Ke'las said frankly. She turned me to face her. "Yes; I found pleasure in Devra's touch. He was gentle, caring and giving, and I miss him every day. I shivered when he kissed my neck, and I tingled when he touched my body." She raised her eyebrows with a mischievous grin. "Does that answer your question?"

"And … can every woman feel like that?"

"With the right partner, of course," Ke'las said. She gripped my shoulder. "Is there someone in whom you are interested, Maroosh?"

"I … do not know yet," I admitted. "I enjoy his company, but I am … afraid."

"As was I before my first breaching," Ke'las said. "If he loves you, he will be patient."

I laughed. "He does not look at me in that way, Ke'las," I said. "He thinks of me as a child. 'Kid', 'Babe', 'Kiddo'."

Her hand hardened on my shoulder. "One of the out-worlders?" she queried, a small smile playing on her lips. "They are all attractive men – which one?"

I should have known I could not keep a secret from her. "Jack," I said.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I can understand that," she said. "He is a strong, exciting, unusual man." She rubbed her hand on my arm. "There is a darkness within him, however."

I bit my lip and nodded. I had felt that same brooding darkness touch me when Jack had fallen asleep and some of his unbidden thoughts reached me. Names and places that meant nothing to me, but scenes of death and destruction … violence … even torture. "I know," I whispered. "Yet I can feel that he is a good man," I added. "He is a soldier – he was ordered to do many horrible things. They haunt him regularly."

Ke'las sighed. "I wish that you could have chosen someone else," she said. "He will be leaving within three suns."

"I know," I said. "But I will not do anything about my feelings. I am not ashamed of them, but I know that nothing can happen. We are from two different worlds – literally."

The man of the discussion headed out of the schoolroom, and I could not help the fierce blush that appeared on my cheeks. "Afternoon, ladies," he said, doffing his hat with a warm smile.

I could not help myself – I returned the smile, ignoring Ke'las' raised eyebrow. More and more people were picking up Teal'c's mannerism. "Good afternoon, Jack," I replied politely. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," he said, drooping his eyelid in a lazy wink. He winked at me!

"Ah," I said, "you mean curled up in a ball with drool coming out of your mouth?"

Ke'las gave a less than elegant snort of laughter – she and everyone else had learned a long time ago never to match wits with me; they would lose every time. And now I had a new victim.

"No," Jack drawled, "like a satisfied baby cuddling close to something warm and soft."

I blushed fiercely, acknowledging silently that I might just have met my match. Although I was sharp witted, I was too ignorant of sexual practices to indulge in such repartee. "I see," I murmured, clutching tightly to Ke'las's arm. _Stay here_, I pleaded silently.

Ke'las just laughed and strolled away to meet Daniel Jackson – deserter.

The laughter left Jack's face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't usually try to embarrass young women like that. You okay?"

My skin faded to its usual color and I looked into his warm brown eyes. He truly was sorry for the gauche remark, and I breathed out silently. "I am," I said. "I should not have teased you – your comeback was unexpected, but I deserved it."

"No," he said fiercely, and I blinked. "You never have to let any guy say anything or do anything that makes you uncomfortable. That includes your villagers and … out-worlders like me."

One of his memories flashed through my reluctant mind. A devastated village, full of broken people, tanks and soldiers. Through Jack's eyes I experienced his horror at the sight of a schoolroom full of adolescent girls – they had been raped and tortured by the departing soldiers. We shuddered at the same time, and he gripped my arm. "Can you … read my mind?" he asked.

I stared up at him, shaken by this. "I am not a mind-walker," I said. "I can feel … emotions, but have never been able to …". I waved my hands. I breathed in deeply to calm my roiling emotions. "Nu ani Anquietas," I chanted.

"Hic qua videum," Jack muttered.

Another shock. "You speak the language of the Anquietas?" I said. We truly were a similar people.

A smile ghosted over his mouth. "We call them the Ancients, but yeah, I've had contact with them," he said. "According to a little gray guy called Thor, I'm descended from them in some way."

I did not know who the 'little gray guy' was and right now I did not care. "Then we are the same species," I said, clutching hard at his arm.

He looked at me and chuckled without humor. "Yeah, I think I coulda figured that for myself," he commented sarcastically.

"Not just on the outside," I said impatiently. "My people, the Tansrani, are direct descendants of the Anquietas. Our blood has become diluted by mergings with offshoot species, but inside I am pure Tansrani; the last one of my kind left on this world." I realized that my hand was still clutching at his hard forearm and let go abruptly.

He regarded me skeptically. "What are the odds of that?" he said. "Is someone playing with my head again? It wouldn't be the first time."

I understood his skepticism – I shared it. "It does seem fantastical," I admitted. "We will never discover the answers, however. Such things are the province of higher beings."

"The hell with that!" Jack said. "I've had a buttload of species telling me we're too young, too ignorant, too whatever. Trust me on this; next time I see my good buddy Thor, I'm gonna ask him some pointed questions."

He reminded me of a frustrated child, despite his height and years, and I chuckled softly. "What?" he asked.

I patted his hand. "You are very funny at times, Jack O'Neill," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah – intergalactic comedian, that's me!"

I was relieved that the dark memories had left his mind, and relaxed my barriers slightly, feeling his good humor return. "So; what are your companions doing today?" I asked him as we strolled along the quiet street.

"Same old, same old," he replied. "Daniel's up to his eyes in artifacts and books, Teal'c's checking out security and Carter's getting all excited about some doohickey."

Despite the derogatory words, I could feel his affection for his team. He might grumble about them, but they had a tight bond that had lasted for many turns. A scientist, a linguist and a rebel alien – and the brown-eyed soldier that lead them. They were an unusual, even eclectic, group but I liked them.

Unable to help myself, I touched my hand to Jack's large brown one. "Will you and your people join us again for the evening meal?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure, snookums!" he said with a little grin. I pressed my lips together and shook my head. I would not give him the satisfaction of querying that peculiar epithet. "You're no fun," he complained.

* * *

As the evening meal progressed, I became aware that people were watching me; some with curiosity, some with soft indulgent smiles. Jack wandered over to join me and nudged me. "What gives?" he asked.

I did not need a translation for that. "I do not know," I replied. "It is like they are keeping a big secret from me."

"Me too," he said. "I tried asking Daniel and Carter, but they just blew me off. Even T wouldn't spill it."

I smiled. "Perhaps if you addressed him by his name, as opposed to an initial, that might soften him," I suggested.

Jack considered that approach. "What the hell – worth a go," he said. "But you're coming with me."

"What?"

"Hey, if I can't get to him as his best friend and CO, then we'll just put you into the match. T's a sucker for tiny little girls – he just wants to look after them all."

I bristled slightly. "I am not a tiny little girl," I said. In comparison to these out-worlders perhaps I was small, but I was certainly not a child. I was beginning to resent his continual reference to me as a child. "But I will help you," I said. "I wish to know what has so consumed my people."

* * *

"Hey, big guy!" Jack charged into the forest. "Oh, crap!" he muttered.

"What?" I joined him and blushed furiously. Teal'c and Andrana rolled lazily apart, each as naked as the day they were born. I clapped my hand over my eyes, then turned away hastily.

"Geez, T; I did not need to see that," Jack complained.

"Then you should not have intruded, O'Neill," Teal'c replied seriously. I smiled slightly – that kind of honesty should be respected. "Is there something I can do for you?" he added. Rustling sounds indicated that he and Andrana were retrieving their abandoned clothing.

"Yeah; clue us in on what's goin' on," Jack said. "All night people have been grinning at me and Maroosh like loons. It's startin' to freak me out."

"I believe they are responding to your interactions with each other, O'Neill," the big warrior said simply. "Much like the Tauri soap operas that Jonas Quinn used to watch with monotonous frequency."

I frowned and turned back to the warriors, glad that they had indeed put their clothing back on. "What is so interesting about our interactions?" I asked, offering prayers to the Anquietas that my people had not picked up on my interest in the brown-eyed soldier.

Andrana put her hand on Teal'c's arm. "Remember, Teal'c," she said, "the differences between the warriors and the Elects?"

He dipped his head. "Of course," he said. "I am sorry, O'Neill, but we cannot discuss this with you any further. I must obey the dictates of this community, as we all must do whilst we are here." His eyebrow ratcheted and he smiled. "If you can bear to wait three more days, I will tell you when we return to the SGC."

"Uh, right," said Jack, running a hand through his silver hair. "Well, I'll let you kids get back to it."

Teal'c smiled. "That would be most agreeable, O'Neill," he said, clamping a hand to Andrana's shoulder and drawing her into a passionate kiss.

I watched as Andrana returned the kiss with savage abandon – maybe there had been some truth to what Ke'las had said about her marriage to Devra. Jack tugged at my shoulder. "Let's give them some privacy, huh?" he said.

"Of course," I said. I walked silently alongside Jack as we wandered through the forest.

"So," he said, holding a branch to one side for me, "you gonna ask Ke'las what was going on?"

"No," I said. "If she wants me to know, she will tell me. Perhaps because of our abilities, we have a deep respect for another's privacy."

"Ah, crap," Jack said. "I think I just got it."

I turned to face him, an eyebrow arched – Teal'c was starting to rub off on me too. "Would you care to share it?"

"It just dawned on me – Jonas was fascinated by soaps. He was from another planet, and they didn't have television. He especially loved the ones where there were …" – he coughed and looked embarrassed – "uh, May to December things."

I did not have the faintest idea what he was talking about. "Jack O'Neill; you are rambling," I said.

"Uh … you know … affairs between people with a big age gap," he said. I went pink, and he continued, "There's a big age difference with us and we've been spending a lot of time together. Add a little bit of imagination, and … there ya go!"

"But we have not been flirting!" I said. I paused and considered. "Have we?"

"I didn't think so," he said. "Yeah; you're cute," he added. "I could put you in my pocket and keep you on my mantelpiece, but you're just a kid."

I stamped my foot. "I am not a child," I said. Perhaps stamping my foot was not the best way of making my point, however. "And I do not believe we have been flirting, either. I … enjoy your company, and you are a fine looking male." I did not have to look at him to know that he was blushing. "I see no need to deny it," I added. "It is perhaps the fact that I have remained aloof from all the males in the village, and have chosen to keep company with you that fascinates everyone."

He said nothing, but held another branch out of my way as we tramped along. I could feel him withdrawing into his commanding officer persona. I was not hurt – I knew this was not personal. Besides, the silence gave me time to think.

* * *

We had been walking silently for several hours now, and the sun had long since set. I touched Jack's arm. "How is your knee?" I asked, concerned that this long walk may have damaged it.

He smiled at me. "Good," he said. "It hasn't felt so good in ten years." He grinned cheekily at me, having withdrawn from his silent brooding. "That's it; I'm definitely takin' Linvar back to the SGC with us."

I chuckled. "I am First Elect of this village, Jack O'Neill. You will have a fight on your hands if you try to abduct any of my people."

"What; a half pint like you?" he scorned.

"For your information; I once broke my brother's arm!" I said. I did not think it necessary to tell Jack that I had done it by falling out of a tree onto him. "He cried like a baby," I added with a ghoulish satisfaction.

"What did you do; batter him to the ground with your b-b-b-braids?"

I looked at him suspiciously, but he did not react. Maybe I had misjudged that small stammer. I put my hands on my hips. "I did not," I said haughtily, but the smile on my mouth negated the haughtiness. I heard a familiar sound and looked at my companion. "Come with me, Jack," I added.

"Why?"

I was beginning to understand Sam and Daniel's moments of exasperation with him. For a mature man, he frequently acted like a child. I tucked my hand into his and lead him through the forest. "Just … come with me," I added, enjoying the feel of my hand inside his large warm one. The thought occurred to me that this was likely to be classed as flirting, but I shut my brain down with a frown.

We reached a clearing and I tugged at his hand. "This is my very favorite place, Jack," I said.

He followed me into the clearing. "Sweet," he muttered.

Several tall beautiful trees dotted a clear crystal-blue lake – the same blue as Daniel Jackson's eyes – and a waterfall gushed into the lake. The moon shone directly above and night birds called out at our intrusion. He clutched at my hand. "Geez, it's gorgeous."

I smiled. The declaration was less than eloquent, but it was heartfelt. "I think so, too," I said. "I come here when I want to be alone."

"I can go," he said, releasing my hand.

"No," I replied, taking his hand once more and pulling him to a sitting position next to me. "I want you here."

We sat quietly, watching as the birds resumed their activity, and I sighed softly. I had never shared this place with anyone, and was surprised that I had chosen to do so now – and with someone who would be leaving in two suns. "Jack," I said quietly, "thank you for letting me share this with you."

"I should thank you," he returned just as quietly. "Trust me; I'll remember this for the rest of my life."

"Then you have nothing like this on your world?" I said curiously.

"In remote parts," he said, "but I can't usually get there. I spend a lot of time at work, but I try to get to my cabin when I can." He smiled at me. "I have a cabin in a place called Minnesota. It's just as beautiful as this place, but in a different way."

I frowned. It did not seem right that this brown-eyed man with his reverence for beauty should be cooped up inside a military base. "Why did you choose the military life, Jack?" I asked.

He grinned. "I started out as a pilot – it seemed like the biggest adventure of all. Then … I actually got to travel off world." A shadow fell over his face, and I felt pain. I felt him push the memories to one side, then he brushed a hand to my cheek. "Sorry," he added. "Forgot you're empathic. Anyway, I spent the next seven years traveling to hundreds of different planets. Met some good guys, some bad guys, got my ass fried more times than I can count. Then they promoted me."

"And you were no longer able to travel off world," I said, my cheek tingling from the warmth of his hand. Was this what Ke'las had meant?

He grimaced. "Not so much," he said. "Instead of just being responsible for SG-1, I had the welfare of an entire base to think about." He grinned slightly. "And I'm tortured on a daily basis by a Master Sergeant and paperwork. But over the last couple years, I've kinda gotten used to it. My knee couldn't have stood up to active duty much longer, anyway."

I smiled sympathetically. "Believe it or not, Jack, but I can relate to your frustration," I said. "I should not have been First Elect for a long time yet."

He frowned at me. "How so? Didn't you choose to run for the position?"

"No," I said. "The position is hereditary." I frowned slightly. "My parents died ten turns ago, and my brother became First Elect. However, he was intimately involved with a woman from another village. He married her, and chose to live there. That meant that my people needed me to fill the void. So, at only sixteen turns, I became the leader of more than one thousand people. It was … overwhelming at first, but I had good advisors. Then, four turns ago, my brother and his wife died and left me their son, Mika, to raise."

"That's a lot of responsibility for a …" – I glared at him. "I won't say it," he amended quickly.

I aimed a frown at him. "Good," I said. I sighed happily – this place always filled me with such peace, and I was glad to have shared it with this man. I leaned against him. "I am glad you like this place," I added. "Feel free to visit it again before … before you leave." I did not want him to leave, I realized, but I was not going to burden him with this discovery.

He put a warm arm around my shoulders. "I will," he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "And thank you."

I put my head on his shoulder, relishing the contact. In two suns, this brown-eyed man would leave for his home, and I knew I would not see him again. Therefore, there was little point in pursuing my attraction to him. I frowned. My brain had a habit of engaging in warfare with my emotions – usually to the detriment of my emotions. _Shut up_, my emotions told my brain firmly.

"You feel it too, don't you?" he said abruptly.

"What?" I looked at him.

"There's … something going on with us," he said, waving his free hand in the air. "I don't have a woman on every planet."

"I did not imagine so," I told him. "You are a good man." I blushed slightly, then put my hand to his face. "You are strong and well looking, and you have a fine mind." _Even if you do try to hide it from everyone_, I mused. "I do not want to …" – I paused, looking for the right words – "lead you on."

"You aren't," he reassured me. He turned slightly and put his hands to my shoulders.

Then the brown-eyed man kissed me.

* * *

I had never been kissed before. Yet I desperately wanted to feel this man's lips on mine. Jack's warm breath mingled with my own as his soft lips covered mine, and his hand moved across my cheek to slide into my hair. I shivered with delight – I had never expected a kiss to feel so good – then backed away, startled, when his tongue brushed along my lower lip. "Sorry," I murmured. "This is … new to me."

He pulled away from me, dropping a kiss onto the tip of my nose. "I told you before; no-one should make you do anything you're uncomfortable with," he said. "You're a gorgeous young woman, and I'm a horrible old man …"

I laughed, cutting off his litany of abuse. "You are … how did you describe Andrana? … strong, beautiful and sexy as hell," I contradicted him. I put a hand to his face and offered my lips to him.

He needed no further encouragement. He brushed another soft kiss on my lips, then nibbled gently at my lower lip. I returned the sweet nibble then, purely on instinct, ran my tongue along the crease between his lips.

His lips opened and we sampled each other's taste. He tasted of something sweet … possibly the cake to which he was addicted. My brown-eyed soldier … I loved him so.

He pulled away from the kiss and put his thumb gently against my lips. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head. Ke'las had been telling the truth. With the right man, a woman could find pleasure. "I am," I said. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip; it was a little tender, but did not actually hurt. He put an arm around my shoulder and I leaned against him, nuzzling into his neck.

He gave a husky laugh. "Careful, Maroosh; you'll give a guy ideas!" he said.

I blushed at the images that appeared in his mind – both of us naked, his strong hands cupping my face as we kissed, then his hands worshipping my body … I shook my head. "You are a bad man, Jack O'Neill," I said, knowing that he'd deliberately called up those thoughts.

"Told ya; I really am a horrible old man," he laughed. His arm tightened around me. "But I'm leaving soon, and you're young and beautiful. You'll find the right guy some day."

_I have already found him_, I mused sadly, breathing in his warm scent. I kissed the side of his neck, feeling his pulse flutter. "I want to stay here a while longer," I said. "Will you stay here with me?"

He tilted his head and pressed a warm kiss into the side of my neck. "I will," he said.

Wrapped in each other's arms, my brown-eyed man and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I stood silently as our new friends stepped through the Stone Ring, determined that I would not cry. Jack stepped in front of me and offered me a quirky grin. "Ya wanna come with?" he said.

I stared up at him. "What?" It was not the most intelligent remark I had ever made.

He offered another quirky grin. "Fair's fair," he said, waving his arms akimbo. "We spent five days with you folks – you want to see Earth?"

"Mika …," I said.

"Bring the kid, too," Jack said in a would-be casual air. I was not fooled – Mika had become just as close to Jack over the last few suns as I had.

Mika's eyes were huge and they locked with mine. _Please?_, he asked silently.

I sighed slightly, knowing that I was just as keen to see the world of my favorite brown-eyed man as Mika was. "Then I accept," I said.

He put a hand to me and tugged gently at one of my braids. "Great," he said.

* * *

I stepped through the Stone Ring, praying desperately that I would not be sick. The sensation of being taken apart by base elements and then reassembled within seconds could not be described, but it was … less than pleasant.

"Hey; you're not gonna yak on me, are ya?"

Jack's words sounded teasing, but I had learned that he used teasing to hide his very real concern. "I will try not to," I said, breathing in deeply. I watched as Mika bounced down the metallic ramp to greet the gathered soldiers and envied his lack of nausea.

"General?" A tall slim woman wearing a strange white garment appeared. "We weren't expecting guests."

"Hi, Doc." Jack smiled sunnily at the woman, but received a glance in return that said _Do not try to charm me. _"Ah, they're from Hohonora … 739," he said. He touched my shoulder. "Maroosh; meet Doctor Brightman. Doc, this is Maroosh and her nephew … Where's he gone now?"

I smothered a smile – this man's fondly exasperated tone reminded me of my father, but Jack did not make me feel like a daughter. "I believe he is talking to that man," I said, pointing to the tall man.

The man strolled over to Jack and I, already minus his cap, which was now on Mika's head. "General," he said.

"Major Kearney," Jack replied. He gave a small grin. "I see you've already met one of our guests. This is his aunt, Maroosh."

"Ma'am," the man greeted me, dipping his head politely. The word was unusual, but I felt his politeness and genuine respect.

"I am pleased to meet you, Major Kearney," I said. "Are you also a member of the Air Force?"

Kearney shook his head and Jack grinned widely. "No, ma'am," he said, sounding mildly offended. "Marine Corps."

"Well, General, this meet and greet is all very well, but your guests must report to the Infirmary," Doctor Brightman said.

Jack grinned wryly, and the expression 'huge honkin' needles' skipped through his mind into mine. "Be nice, Doc," he said. "Their medicine isn't exactly like yours."

* * *

Jack had not exaggerated, I realized, as I left the Infirmary with Mika and a young eager man known as an Esseff. My arm had been punctured numerous times with needles and I felt sure that at least half of my blood resided in the Doctor's laboratory. These Earth people were strange – advanced in some ways, yet primitive in their medical techniques. I shook my head, chiding myself for judging them. They did not possess my people's empathic abilities – they had to rely on sight and touch alone.

The young Esseff escorted Mika and I to the guest accommodation. Like the rest of the base, it possessed no windows and was made primarily of the metal they called titanium. I breathed in deeply, not sure that I was able to adjust to being closed in like this. "Ma'am?" the young man queried. "We can get you other quarters if you prefer."

"Do not trouble yourself," I said to him. "It is … very different to my home. I will adjust." I felt better for the small falsehood as his boyish features relaxed.

Jack appeared as the Esseff left silently. "You okay?" he said. "Sorry – I shoulda figured you'd feel closed in."

"It is … okay," I replied, smiling as Mika shot out to greet Jack with a bear hug. Jack returned the hug. "It is worth it," I added. Mika had not been so happy for years … and nor had I.

"If you're sure," Jack replied. "But you'll get out of here tonight once the Doc's cleared you. Then I can show you Colorado – I've taken a couple days off." He lifted Mika up onto his shoulders. "Like the view there, buddy?" he asked with a teasing grin.

* * *

With a fine show of fickleness, Mika had transferred his fascination with Jack to Major Kearney. "A jarhead, for cryin' out loud!" Jack muttered in mock-disgust. "You don't wanna try pizza, kid?" he asked.

Major Kearney smiled. "Pizza can't compare to a Playstation, sir," he said.

"Nuts," Jack said, then turned the smile to me, eyeing me with fascination. Sam had offered to lend me some Earth-style clothing, but she was much taller than I. As a result, she had conferred with someone called 'Cassie', who had agreed to lend me some of her clothes. "Interesting outfit," Jack said now.

I tugged at the oversized pants and top garment – all in black. "Are all young people on your world so … depressing, Jack?" I queried.

Jack laughed. "That was from her teen-angst, sticking-it-to-the-Man phase," he said.

The words meant nothing, but I was becoming accustomed to that by now. "It was very kind of her," I said, "but I would feel more comfortable in something with … color."

A young female Esseff of my own proportions walked down the hallway at that point. "Marine!" Jack hollered.

The Esseff turned quickly. "Sir!" she said, jerking stiffly to attention.

"Got any civvies with you?" Jack asked casually. "Maroosh here needs something she can wear to chow down with in the outside world."

The Esseff looked at him like he had developed another head. "Sir?" she said.

"You heard me … Wilson," he said, peering at the name-tag attached to her clothing. "You got any civvies?"

"Uh … yes, sir," Wilson replied. She smiled in confusion at me, and I returned the smile, sympathizing. Jack was a very confusing man at times.

* * *

My new companion ushered me into a small room. "You're from another planet," she said.

"I am," I replied, depressed at the sight of the room. Like the rest of this base, it was gray and utilitarian. Was there nothing of beauty on this planet? "We call it Hohonora; your people have given it a designation of R2X 739."

"Cool," the young woman said. She headed over to a small closet. "D'you know where you're going to eat?" she added.

"I do not," I replied.

She smiled at me. "Usually, a little black dress works best, but you don't suit black," she said, indicating my current garments.

I dipped my head then raised my eyebrow in imitation of Teal'c. "Indeed," I intoned softly.

She chuckled. "You nailed him," she said. She turned back to the closet before I could query this odd expression. "White would look good on you."

"No," I said quickly. "White is the color of death in my culture."

"Gotcha." Wilson adapted quickly, then showed me a garment. A pale blue in color, it was made of some soft gossamer-like material that reminded me of a bridal outfit. "What about this one?"

I put out a hand and touched it gently. "I like it," I said.

"I thought I did when I bought it," Wilson said. "Then I got it back and realized it was too girly for me."

I smiled slightly. I had observed this tendency of the young women on this base to deny their femininity, and could not understand it. The female warriors of my world took pride in their womanhood, believing that to deny it would weaken them. "Thank you," I said, taking the dress from her.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The young male Esseff appeared silently as I left my new friend's quarters. "Thank you, Sarah," I said. "Have a good night."

She grinned. "You too, Maroosh," she replied.

I smiled at the young man. "Good evening, Michael," I said. "Will you escort me to General O'Neill's office? He asked me to meet him up there when I was ready."

"Sure thing, ma'am!" he said.

I followed Michael into the transportation device these people referred to as an 'elevator'. Another Esseff stepped in with us and gave a low whistle. "Nice …," he muttered, looking me up and down quite blatantly. "Good going, Mike!" he added.

I bristled at the lewd glance. "Keep your eyes away from me, young man," I said coldly. "I am not involved with Michael – I am going to dinner with Jack O'Neill, and Michael is kindly escorting me to his office."

The big Esseff's eyes widened. "M-Major General O'Neill?" he stuttered. Despite my annoyance with him, I nearly felt pity for him at that moment. "Ah, geez, you're one of his guests from seven three … uh … Hohonora, aren't you?"

"I am," I said. "Just feel blessed that I will not report you to Jack, and I would advise you to learn some respect for females."

"Yes, ma'am!" he said, stiffening to attention.

I smothered a smile – evidently the mantle of dignity I wore as First Elect worked on this planet as well as my own.

Michael escorted me into Jack's office. He looked so amusing sitting at the desk, scowling at his computer. "Good evening, Jack," I said. "Colonel Carter will not be happy if you have broken another computer," I added unkindly.

Michael snorted with laughter, but managed to turn it into a cough, and left hurriedly. "General, Ma'am," he said as he escaped.

Jack sighed. "Hey," he said, still scowling at the computer. He pushed some buttons, then shoved himself away from the desk. He stood up and his brown eyes widened. "Wow," he gulped. "That's some outfit."

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. "May I return the compliment?" Indeed, he looked very dashing in dark blue pants with a cream shirt that complemented his silver hair nicely.

He shoved a hand through his hair and went slightly red. "Ah, this old thing?" he drawled.

* * *

I watched as Jack sauntered away to the 'little boys room' – whatever that was. We had had an enjoyable meal – something called 'Italian' that reminded me of my mother's cooking, and I had tried a 'beer'. I did not enjoy the bitter taste, and had tried a red wine instead – that was much more to my taste.

"Hey, babe, this seat taken?" someone asked.

I looked up at the man, puzzled. "If it was taken, it would not be here," I said.

He grinned. "Cool." He swung the chair round and straddled it. "So, honey, what's a lovely young thing like you doing alone in this place?"

"I am not alone," I said, wondering if this was a clumsy attempt to flirt with me. These men of Earth were so bold.

"Too bad," he replied. "What say you ditch the schmo and come out with me? We'll paint the town red."

"Thank you," I said, "but I am with someone." I smiled at Jack as he scowled down at my new companion. "Jack," I said.

"Hey," he said. He stared at the younger man. "Take a hike, pal."

"Geez, babe; he's old enough to be your daddy!" the young man said. "Ditch him and come with me. I'll take you places this guy could never go."

"No, thank you," I replied politely, judging that it would not be wise to tell him that I was from another planet. Jack had already informed me that the Stargate program was still a secret on this world.

The young man tugged at my wrist. "I don't take no for an answer," he said. Suddenly, he did not seem so friendly.

"Let go," I said icily, flinching at the images that appeared in his head. It appeared that he wanted me for sexual congress, and did not seem to care that I was not interested.

"I believe the lady said let go," Jack said quietly. I shivered the dangerous note that suddenly appeared in his voice.

The younger man laughed. "Or what, Dad?" he said. "You wanna take it outside?"

"Why bother?" Jack said. In a sudden blur of motion, he shoved the young man's arm up behind his shoulder blades and pressed a strong arm against his windpipe. "You got a lot to learn about respect, you deadbeat," he said softly.

The man could not reply – he could barely breathe. "Jack," I said, tugging at his arm anxiously, "you are hurting him."

"This punk's gonna apologize," he said, not releasing his chokehold. "Aren't ya?"

The man gurgled. "Ah! Yeah, sure!" he said. "S-sorry, lady!"

* * *

The manager asked us to leave the restaurant. As we did so, I turned to Jack, shaken by the deadly skill he had shown. I knew that he had killed – often – but had not expected to see his dark side in such a way. His brown eyes were hooded and his posture stiff. "Jack?" I said, touching his arm.

He jerked away. "I'd better take you back," he said. "Sorry about that asshole – I promise you, we're not all like that."

I sighed. I could feel him withdrawing from me, and did not know how to stop it. Yes, his easy violence had unnerved me, but I knew that he would never use it on me. "I do not want to go back to the base," I said. "You promised me a full night – it has only been two hours."

He looked down at me and relaxed slightly. "You sure?" he asked.

I placed a kiss on his tanned cheek, breathing in his scent. "I am," I said. I could hear a ringing noise, and raised my eyebrows. "Your … pants are ringing," I told him.

"Nuts," Jack muttered, digging in his pocket and producing a communications device. "O'Neill," he said. "Yeah … Ya sure? Crap. Yeah, she's with me. I'll bring her back."

"Jack?" I said. "What has occurred?"

He shepherded me into his automobile and slammed the door, then got in himself. "Your good friend Ke'las wants to talk to you," he said. "Seems she's engineered a little coup."

* * *

"Receiving visual and audio transmission from 739, General," Master Sergeant Walter Harriman said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes; we have interplanetary communications abilities," I said sharply, not enjoying his surprise and anxious to hear from Ke'las. "Please open the iris."

The iris opened, and the monitor in front of me crackled before I saw my good friend. "Ke'las?" I said. "What have you done?"

"What had to be done," Ke'las said harshly. "You have not been the same since the Tauri arrived on our world – your judgment is suspect. You refused to find a husband in the village, choosing instead to consort with an alien. You have even allowed your own nephew to become friends with him."

"And so you believe that you should be First Elect, Ke'las?" I shot back. "You are also unmarried – what happens when someone decides to depose you, too?"

She flashed a smile at me. "I have already taken care of that eventuality," she said. "I was married this morning to Linvar."

Linvar? He was nearly ninety turns older than Ke'las! "How long have you been planning this … coup?" I asked.

"The details do not matter," she said shortly. "But know this, Maroosh – if you return to Hohonora, you will die. You are tesarni to us."

My lip trembled. Tesarni – that meant unclean. "You … betrayed me," I whispered. "You were my friend … I love you."

"I did this for our people, Maroosh," Ke'las said. "Goodbye." She reached up and the communication ended.

"No!" I screamed, pounding at the console. A warm hand landed on my shoulder and I flinched. "Do not …," I muttered brokenly. If someone tried to console me now, I would go insane.

The hand was joined by another one and I was turned round to face Jack's warm concern. "Maroosh …," he said.

"Please," I said, putting a hand to his chest to ward him off. "I must return to Hohonora – many people are loyal to me."

"You can't – you heard her!" Jack protested. "She'll kill you as soon as you set foot through the gate."

"I am First Elect; my people need me," I said.

"Mika needs you more," Jack said. "He's already lost his parents – don't let him lose you, too."

Mika … My poor little nephew. Condemned as I was to live life away from my home. It was not to be borne … "Jack," I said.

He tugged me away from the curious eyes of his soldiers and wrapped a warm arm around me. "C'mere," he muttered, hugging me tightly.

I put my own arms around his waist and sank into his solid comforting presence. "What do I do now?" I whispered.

"You can't make any decisions now," he said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You need to sleep – you've had a horrible shock."

A shock. My life had been destroyed in less than a sun, and he called it a shock? "I cannot sleep," I said. "I must … speak to Mika. But … what do I tell him? How can I tell him that our own people do not want us?"

Jack flinched. "Uh … I don't know," he admitted. "Look; I can't pretend to know what you're going through, but you will get through this. I've gone through … stuff of my own. You'll never forget, but each day will get a little easier."

I sighed, accepting his words. He had lost his child many years ago to a horrible death for which he blamed himself. He still carried that burden of guilt, and always would. Yet he managed to keep going and even managed to take pleasure in the simple things. "You are a good man, Jack O'Neill," I said, fighting the urge to burst into tears. "And now … I need to be alone. Please?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, releasing me from the hug. "But come find me if you need me, huh? I'll stay here tonight."

Tesarni. The word pounded through my brain. Tesarni. Tesarni. Unclean. Unwanted. Unworthy. "I will," I told him. "Thank you," I added.

* * *

I could not sleep. I threw back the bedcovers with an exclamation of disgust and marched out of the room. Mika was spending the night at Major Kearney's home with his children, so I was alone.

I walked along the silent corridors and paused as I saw a flickering light in one of the rooms. Fire? I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Teal'c said in his usual stoic tones.

I walked in. "I apologize for disturbing your meditation," I said hesitantly. "I thought there was a fire."

He dipped his head. "You are not disturbing me," he said. "I no longer need to kelno'reem, but find that meditation soothes me." His black eyes regarded me. "I would like to offer my condolences for your loss, Maroosh of Hohonora," he added. "I once was in the position that you now face. It was … not easy for me, but the people of the Tauri helped me. They will do the same for you, too."

"Thank you, Teal'c," I said, alarmed to find my lip trembling. I refused to cry in front of this large stoic warrior. I waved my hand around the room. "Do you also live on this base?"

He smiled slightly. "I did for many years, but I purchased my own abode several years ago. However, my home is undergoing repair works that necessitate my staying here." He regarded me once more. "Would you care to join me in meditation, Maroosh?"

I shook my head. "I … do not wish peace," I confessed. "I burn with anger and the need to deliver retribution."

"Indeed." Teal'c smiled. "On the next level, there is a well equipped gymnasium. You may use their equipment to release your tension."

I smiled slightly, debating the merits of this suggestion. "I believe I will; thank you," I told the large man. He no longer seemed so intimidating to me.

* * *

I changed into the appropriate garments for fighting, courtesy of Sarah – a vest and shorts – then made my way to the gymnasium. As I walked in, I saw two Esseffs sparring, wearing strange thick gloves. "Ma'am," one of them said politely, ducking as the other aimed a punch at him.

I wanted to be alone, but my years as First Elect held good. "Gentlemen," I replied. I looked curiously at a large stuffed bag that hung from the ceiling. "What is the purpose of this device?"

"It's a punchbag," the second Esseff said.

I nodded my head – that term did not need any translation. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, then aimed my fist at the item. My knuckles stung from the impact, but at least it meant I felt something. I aimed another – more vicious – blow at the bag. Then a high kick. Although not a warrior born, all the people of Hohonora had learned the art of combat from a young age.

Time passed as I vented my anger on the unresponsive bag. Tesarni. Ke'las, my betrayer. My hands were raw and bloody, but I did not care.

"Hey!" The younger Esseff pulled me away from the bag. "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Let me alone!" I shouted, pushing him away from me. I began beating at the bag once more, uncaring of the blood that flooded from my hands. Tesarni. The young man grabbed at my arm once more. "Do not touch me!" I cried, striking him violently in the face.

"Maroosh," Jack said quietly, appearing from the doorway and gripping my shoulders.

"Please … do not," I said, twisting away from him. "You have ruined my life. Please … leave me alone."

He flinched at my harsh words but did not let go of my shoulders. Instead he drew me into an embrace. "Come on," he urged gently. "Let it go."

"Let what go? I have been betrayed by my closest friend and been branded unclean. I cannot return to the only home I have ever known – my life ended four hours ago." I pushed ineffectually at his chest. "Please …," I added.

He brushed his fingers over my flushed cheeks. "Honey; you can't heal till you grieve," he pointed out. He lifted my hands and pressed a kiss to the damaged knuckles.

This gentle caress proved to be my undoing. My lips trembled and tears appeared. "Jack …," I muttered. His arms tightened around me and he kissed the top of my head. I buried my head in his chest and allowed myself to grieve for everything I had lost.

* * *

How much time passed whilst I sobbed out my grief in Jack's warm embrace, I do not know. For me, there was nothing but my sorrow – I was not even aware of Jack except as something to hold onto. Eventually, however, the tears subsided and I became aware that my head was aching badly, along with my hands.

It was nothing compared to the ache in my heart, but the worst of my grief had been expressed for now. "I got your clothes wet," I mumbled, brushing at the damp spot on his chest caused by my tears.

I could sense his gentle smile. "It'll dry," he said. "I'd better get you to the Infirmary, kiddo; I think you might have broken one of these."

I stepped back slightly and looked up at my brown-eyed soldier. "I am … sorry for what I said," I told him. "You are not responsible for what happened."

"I am, though," Jack said with a frown. "If we hadn't hit it off so well back on Hohonora, this couldn't have happened."

"Even with my … banishment" – my throat nearly closed on that word – "I cannot regret meeting you, Jack O'Neill." I put my hand up to his cheek. "You have become very special to me."

He appeared embarrassed; the man really was not very good at dealing with emotion. It made his attempts to console me all the more touching. "Yeah, yeah; flattery will get you everywhere, Maroosh. You're still going to the Infirmary, though."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Several suns passed on my new world and I found that I was able to smile at Jack's silly jokes. He was wonderful with me during my first days – patient, giving and tender – and I found myself falling more and more in love with him.

With the resilience of youth, Mika had adapted quickly to our new circumstances. He had made firm friends with Major Kearney's children and Jack had even managed to get him into the same school.

I was having more trouble adapting – perhaps because there was no function for me to fulfill. I was accustomed to a full day, and found that time hung heavily on my hands.

I wandered along the busy hallway, peering into science laboratories where Sam's scientists worked hard on the discoveries made by the various exploration teams.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!"

I smiled slightly at the familiar grumble and realized that I must be near Jack's office. I peeked around the open door and saw him throw several piles of paper into the air. His hair was all on end as usual. "Walter!" he said. "I just don't have the decorating gene – would ya?"

Master Sergeant Walter Harriman smiled – after several years, he had become accustomed to Jack's tirades. "Of course, General," he said. He nodded at me and gave a bigger smile. "Maroosh is here, sir," he added, gathering up the offending papers.

"Cool." Jack looked up at me and gave me a big smile. "Hey, there," he said.

I entered the office. "Good morning, Jack," I said. "Are you having trouble?"

"A-ah! It's nothin'," he said. "State visit, and I'm supposed to choose bunting."

"Could … I help?" I said hesitantly. "I used to organize visits for First Elects from other villages – I have much experience. Besides, I am … bored."

Jack chuckled. "Walter?" he said, stretching his arms out for the papers. Walter handed them over. "The theme's gotta be red, white and blue – go nuts."

* * *

I stretched and threw down my pencil, then looked at the timepiece on my wrist. It was close to evening – I had been here over ten hours! I put my hand to my stomach, which was sending urgent messages, and decided to go and find something to eat.

I walked out of my room and bumped into Jack. "Jack," I said breathlessly as his warm hand landed on my waist to prevent me falling.

"Hey," he said. "Just looking for you. We're going out for dinner – you wanna come with?"

I smiled at his friends, who were all dressed in civilian attire. They looked very different to the soldiers I had become accustomed to seeing. "I would like that," I said shyly, "if I am not intruding."

"You are not," Teal'c stated firmly.

I turned to my closet. Thanks to Sarah, I now had a sizable wardrobe of Earth clothing, and removed an item called a denim jacket. It went well with the long denim skirt and soft rose-colored sweater I currently wore. "I am ready," I said.

"Cool," Jack said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Gotta love a woman who's ready so quickly."

Sam looked at him. "Bite me," she muttered.

Jack smiled widely. "Colonel?" he said.

"Ah, bite me … sir?" she said.

"Better."

* * *

I walked into the 'bar' with Sam and the three men, smiling slightly as the assembled females looked at us with varying degrees of interest. I could understand their interest – all three men were very attractive, although different physical types.

But it was only Jack that made me tingle. Even the casual arm he put around my shoulders sent a delicious warmth throughout my being. He was funny, kind, charming and handsome – and I loved him.

I sat down with my friends, now accustomed to being dwarfed by them – especially Teal'c – and opened the menu. "I believe I will have the linguini," I said.

"Geez; we gotta get some Chinese some time!" Jack said. "You'll be turning into pasta!"

I smiled at him. "You are very silly, Jack O'Neill," I told him. "I like your Italian food – the spices remind me … remind me of home." I gulped, refusing to cry in public.

"So …," Daniel said, "linguini for Maroosh. Guys?"

My friends made their choices, Jack choosing the linguini also. I raised an eyebrow. "You appear to enjoy Italian cooking as much as I do," I said.

He grinned at me ruefully. "Last day, though," he said. "Doc Brightman's put me on a diet – it's an age thing."

I nodded my head. I sometimes forgot that the Earth people were not as long lived as my own – by their standards, Jack was more than halfway through his expected life span. Although strong and healthy, his role as base commander was much more sedentary than when he had led SG-1 on their many off world expeditions. "I exercise every morning in the gymnasium," I told him. "If you would care to join me, I would soon rid you of your excess flesh."

Sam choked on her drink as Jack's eyes widened in indignation. "You sayin' I'm gettin' fat?" he asked.

"No," I replied seriously, worried that I may have offended him. I reached out and put a hand to his abdomen. "But you should take better care of yourself. Linvar healed your knee – you have no excuse not to join me."

His brown eyes twinkled at me. "Yes, ma'am," he said obediently.

* * *

True to his word, he appeared at my door at the next dawn, clad in a black tee shirt and disreputable gray pants. "Mornin', sunshine!" he said cheerfully.

I groaned and raised my head from my arms – I had learned last night that I had little tolerance for alcoholic products. "Please … do not scream," I said.

"First hangover, huh, kid?" he said, strolling into the room.

"And last," I said, focusing on the silver flask he carried. "Is that coffee?" I asked hopefully. Some of the Earth foods and drinks were unpalatable to me, but this coffee substance was delicious and revitalizing.

He chuckled and opened the flask. "I lifted it from Daniel's stash this morning. Don't tell him."

"I promise," I said, taking the flask from him and drinking deeply.

He watched me, his brown eyes wide. "Uh … isn't that hot?"

"Extremely," I replied, feeling better almost immediately. "Thank you," I added. I got up and stretched out my arms and legs. "Are you ready to go to the gymnasium?"

"Are you up to it, kid?" he said. "A hangover's nothing to screw around with."

I smiled at his concern. "You speak like a veteran," I said. "I will be … okay. Besides, I did this to myself – I will pay any penalty necessary."

* * *

I was aware of people's interest as Jack and I entered the gymnasium. Like any small community, the SGC thrived on gossip and innuendo. Jack went over to a running machine intent on testing his newly repaired knee while I crossed to a young man dressed in odd white clothing. The young man was swinging, kicking and punching in a manner very similar to some of the martial arts I had learned as a child – it amazed me that I shared so many similarities with my estranged cousins.

"Good morning," I said to the young man. "You wish to practice with me?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Uh, ma'am … I'm a black belt," he said. "I don't want to hurt you."

I smiled at his concern, unnecessary though it was. "I learned to fight as a child," I told him. "I do not believe you could hurt me."

His blue eyes narrowed. "If you're trying to goad me, ma'am, it's working," he said.

"Good," I replied. I extended my hands in a graceful courtesy, then breathed in deeply. "Nu ani Anquietas," I murmured.

* * *

I bowed to the young man as he got up from the floor. "Thank you for the workout," I said politely. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Hell, yeah!" he said. "You gotta teach me those moves!" He flinched slightly as Jack crossed over to us, then straightened and snapped a smart salute. "General!"

Jack returned the salute. "At ease, Airman," he said. He turned to me as my young opponent left the gymnasium. "Have fun there, kiddo?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "I did," I said. "And you?"

"Yeah," he said, stretching with a grimace. "But I'm gonna be feelin' it tomorrow. These old bones haven't had a workout like that for a while."

I put my hands to his shoulders, feeling the knots. "You will hurt," I agreed, "unless you are treated now."

"A-ah! I'm not seein' the Doc!" he said, wriggling away from me.

"Of course you are not," I agreed readily. His eyebrows shot up. "In my culture, we do not go to a healer for every little ache and pain. We have herbal remedies and we manipulate the muscles to promote healing."

"Manipulate … as in massage?" He gave me a delighted grin. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" He sat down on a bench and turned his back to me. "Have at it, Princess."

"I am not a …," I began, then sighed. "Forget about it." I stood behind him and put my hands once more to his shoulders. "This will hurt at first," I warned him, feeling the tightness in his muscles. "But you will feel better momentarily."

Having warned him, I chose a particularly bad knot and pressed my thumbs firmly into it. Jack nearly launched into space. "Geez!" he said. "Take it easy, will ya?"

I rolled my eyes. For a big bad warrior, he certainly acted like a baby. I slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Sit down," I told him, working on the recalcitrant knot once more.

As I worked, I could feel the muscles loosen and Jack's breathing deepened as he relaxed. His head slumped forward. "Just … up an inch," he muttered.

I smothered a smile – he was truly enjoying this method of healing. "Of course," I agreed, moving my fingers up to the nape of his neck and beginning work there.

He heaved a big sigh. "Ahhh, you got magic fingers, kid," he said.

"I am not a child," I said. Jack had been wonderful since Ke'las' betrayal, but he seemed to have forgotten our passionate kisses on Hohonora. I pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, and felt his skin rise up in little bumps.

"Yeah," he said, his voice hoarse. "I keep forgetting." He turned to face me and took my hands in his large ones. "Don't do anything you're not ready for, Maroosh," he said gently. "You've had a bad experience, and you're vulnerable right now."

I put my hand to his cheek. "Yes, I have been betrayed," I said. "You … and your friends … you are helping me more than you can know." I looked into his brown eyes. "But it is you that has helped me the most. And I … I love you."

He shook his head. "Nah; it's what we call puppy love," he said. "You've … got a crush on me, maybe a father figure thing. I'm not gonna take advantage of you. I may be a lot of things, but I don't hurt young girls."

I wanted to scream. This man was a stubborn, blind fool. "I do not see you as a replacement for my father, Jack O'Neill," I told him. I put my hands to his cheeks and drew his face to mine.

Then I kissed him.

He did not return the kiss, and I felt his wariness about taking advantage of me. I tangled my fingers in his silver hair and deepened the kiss, communicating without words my feelings for him.

He sighed, then his strong arms went around my waist as he returned the kiss. He bent his head and kissed the side of my neck – I felt a tingling sensation and clutched at his shoulders.

"Hey, Jack!" Daniel said, appearing from around a corner and skidding to a halt. I felt his embarrassment and was fairly sure that I was just as red. "Uh … sorry to … uh … interrupt, guys," he said quickly. "I'll … uh … catch up with you later."

Jack groaned as we split apart. "Daniel; your timing really sucks," he said. "What d'you want?"

* * *

I dreamed of my brown-eyed soldier that night. We walked hand in hand along a busy street, with strange Earth automobiles speeding past us. He smiled down at me. "Ego indeo …," he said.

I smiled back at him, knowing what he desired – I too felt the desire. We walked together into the woods of Hohonora and there my brown-eyed man tenderly made love to me …

I woke up, my eyes wide. It had felt so real – my skin even tingled in response to Jack's dream touch. "Anquietas," I breathed.

I goggled at the woman – was she another descendent of the Ancients? "What do you want?" I asked.

"Maroosh of Hohonora," she said, "my name is Oma Desala."

Oma Desala – her name was written in many of our texts as being one of the Ancients that lived on our world millions of turns ago. "Uh …," I said less than articulately.

She smiled slightly. "You do not belong here, young Tansrani. This is not your world."

"I cannot go home," I said. "I have been banished."

"Yes," she said. "But you have another home – with us and those who have gone before you. We have been searching for you for a long time."

"Am I dying?" I asked; for some reason, I trusted this mysterious presence.

"Everyone dies, young one," Oma Desala said. "Your time is still to come. When it does, look for me and I will be there." She crossed over to me and put a hand on my cheek. "Be well, young Tansrani. And be happy."

She transformed once more into the white light and disappeared through a wall. I pushed a hand through my hair. "Whoa …," I muttered. Sometimes only an Earth expression could do justice to one's emotions.

I got out of bed. "Maroosh?" Mika croaked, sitting up in his bed, his hair all on end. "You okay?"

I smiled at my nephew. "I am well," I told him. "go back to sleep – you have school tomorrow."

* * *

After my morning exercise session, I went to Master Sergeant Walter Harriman and showed him my designs for the imminent state visit. "Will Jack approve?" I asked.

Master Sergeant Walter Harriman leafed through the designs. "These are real good," he said. "Airman!"

A young woman appeared. "Yes, sir?" she inquired.

"Go down to Stores and requisition everything on this list," he told her. "We've got a lot of work to do – the President's visit is only three days away."

"Yes, sir," she said again.

I smiled at the man, absurdly pleased at being able to feel useful once more. "Thank you," I said. "So, who is this person that will be visiting us?" I asked.

"Uh, he's the leader of this country," he said, his eyes widening behind his oculars. "He's Commander in Chief of all the armed forces."

I nodded my head. The word 'president' was unfamiliar, but the role was very similar to that of mine as First Elect … no; not mine. Not anymore. "I see," I said. "And is he born into this position?"

"No," Jack said, strolling out of his office. "Every four years, the people choose someone to lead the country."

I frowned, unable to comprehend this. "But … what if they make a bad choice?" I said.

"Then we can fix it four years later," he said. "Better than being suck with a bad leader for the rest of their life."

Four years was a long time, but I could accept his logic. Hohonora was now under the thumb of a manipulative greedy ruler – unless Ke'las was deposed, they would be 'stuck with' her until she died. "I understand," I said. "And what of this current … President? Is he a good man?"

Jack grinned. "We've butted heads a few times," he said. "But yeah; he's a good guy." The grin broadened. "And he fired Kinsey's ass – that alone makes him cool with me."

I did not know who Kinsey was but, from Jack's glee, suspected that he and the mysterious man had been enemies for a long time. Jack's personality was such that one either loved him … or loathed him. He did not inspire indifference.

* * *

Three suns later, I knocked on Jack's door. "Come in!" he called.

I walked in. "Good morning, Jack. Should you not be dressing? The … President will arrive in a very short time."

"A-ah!" He groaned and pushed a hand through his hair. "Time to change out of the clothes I love into those I abhor."

"I am sure you will look very handsome," I consoled him. "There is just something about a guy in uniform," I added.

He grinned. "Who'd you hear that from?" he said, ignoring the compliment as was his wont.

"I have spent some time with Sarah Wilson – the Marine who lent me some of her clothes," I explained. "I have learned much from her."

"And picked up a new vocabulary, too."

I chuckled. "Oh, yes," I returned. "Apparently, you are regarded by some of the female personnel as a 'babe' with … an ass to die for." I was maliciously pleased to see him turn bright red at this bald statement. He was inclined to over-confidence, and it fell to me to keep him from becoming too 'full of himself' as Daniel had phrased it.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud – who said that?" He shook his head. "Nah; forget I asked – I'd never look at them the same way again."

"You are attempting to stall, Jack O'Neill," I told him. "You must change and show the President the proper respect."

"Geez." He got up and sent a boyish grin my way. "Never thought I'd see the day when I was getting bossed around by a kid half my size."

* * *

I retreated to my room and changed into a dark red dress that Sarah had lent me – as an alien dignitary, albeit deposed, I was expected to meet President Hayes also. My hands clenched on the soft fabric as I thought of Ke'las, then I shook my head.

I caught up a hair brush and released my long dark hair from the numerous tiny plaits that I had worn since becoming First Elect. They were no longer appropriate, and a small part of me was relieved at no longer being obliged to spend three hours each sun dressing my hair.

I pulled the brush firmly through the dark waves, then paused, stymied. I did not know what to do with my hair – it had been too long, and I had never been very skilled as a child. I bit my lip, then picked up the communication device … phone. "Please connect me to Colonel Carter," I said.

"Carter," Sam said.

"Sam; it is Maroosh. Will you … come to my room? I have a … difficulty."

"Sure," Sam replied, sounding puzzled. "Be there in a couple."

She was as good as her word. She entered my room dressed in a smart blue uniform – what these people referred to as Class A's – and I envied her short hair style. It made life much simpler, but I did not believe that I was ready to cut my hair off. "What's the problem, Maroosh?" she asked.

I held out the brush in an absurdly childish gesture for a woman of twenty six turns. "Will you help me with my hair?" I said, flushing in humiliation.

Sam smiled gently. "No problem," she said. "I used to do Cassie's hair when she was a kid," she told me.

We sat down on the bed and she began to brush my hair until my scalp tingled. Then she set to the real task at hand.

Several minutes later, she tossed the brush down. "Go take a look; see what you think!" she said.

I went over to the looking glass. She had left much of my hair loose, curling down to my hips, but had done two simple braids from my temples, weaving them into a crown effect. The look was simple but elegant, and I was pleased. "I like it," I said. "Thank you, Sam." I twitched at the dress. "Am I attired suitably?" I added anxiously. "I would not wish to show disrespect."

"You look beautiful, Maroosh," Sam replied sincerely. "And the rest of us in our boring old Class A's!"

I chuckled. "You and General O'Neill both?" I teased. She frowned at me, and I clarified: "He apparently abhors his Class A's."

* * *

I walked into the gate room with Daniel, Teal'c and Sam, looking for Jack. I drew in an unsteady breath when I saw him. Dressed in the despised Class A's, and freshly shaven, he was tall, well built and beautiful.

His brown eyes widened and he came over to me. "Maroosh; you look gorgeous," he said huskily, then cleared his throat. "You wanna give this old fly-boy a heart attack?" he added.

I went red, but was pleased at the compliment. "Thank you, Jack," I said. I reached up and straightened his tie. "I told you you would look very handsome," I added. This was a decided understatement – had we not been in a crowded gate room, I would have kissed him passionately, if not more. As it was, I settled for a gentle brush of my lips across his tanned cheek.

"Ah … thanks," he mumbled.

The door to the gate room opened and several large men dressed in black with odd devices in their ears strode out. "Perimeter checks out," one said into a radio.

They were followed by two more large men and between them was an older gentleman with receding hair and lined careworn features. He radiated good humor and a strong conscience and I nodded my head in approval. This world – my world – was fractured; it would need men like President Hayes to bridge the gulf of ideology that had spawned its many conflicts.

"Ten-hut!" Jack snapped. All of the soldiers straightened, then put their hands to their foreheads.

The President strolled over to Jack. "General O'Neill," he said simply.

"Mister President; it's an honor," Jack replied. "Allow me to introduce Maroosh of …" – here he winced – "of Hohonora."

I put my hand out to the President's in the American custom. "I am honored, sir," I said.

He shook my hand gently. "As am I," he replied. "Please allow me to offer a belated welcome to Earth."

I smiled at him, feeling the quiet strength in his clasp. "Thank you," I told him.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the President's arrival, and he was now touring the base with Jack and Sam. The soldiers had returned to their duties, and I … I was officially bored. Bored out of my gourd, for crying out loud!

I paused. _I have been spending too much time with Jack_, I mused with a quiet laugh. I wandered along the quiet hallways and bumped into Sarah. "Hi," I greeted her. I liked this Tauri greeting – it was simple and effective. And also pleasing to the tongue.

She smiled at me. "Hi," she replied, then looked me up and down and whistled raucously. "Geez, O'Neill must've had a heart attack when he saw you in that!" she said.

"He was concerned at the possibility," I replied, returning her impish grin.

"Okay; you're coming with me," she said, taking me by the arm and escorting me into her room. "So … what gives with you and him?"

I was startled. "What?"

"Oh, don't give me that," she said, putting her hands on her hips in a very aggressive fashion. "The sparkage going on in that gate room could keep the base going for the next year! You two are totally into each other."

I brushed past the strange words and focused on the message. "I am attracted to him," I admitted, "and he to me. But he believes that the age difference is a barrier."

"He's not that old!" Sarah objected. "Geez, I'm younger than you and I'd get it on with him in a second if he looked at me the way he looks at you!"

I flushed at the lewd image in her mind, and was once again puzzled as to why I was so sensitive to the thoughts of these Earth people. "I am not … experienced in physical relationships," I told her. "I was taught that sexual activities are not pleasurable for females – they are merely a duty." I shook my head. "I have since learned that that is not true, but I am … still afraid."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I shot up in bed as pain seared my senses – the pain was not mine, but I felt it nevertheless. "Jack," I muttered, scrambling out of bed and pulling a robe over my shorts and tee shirt.

I headed out of my room and along to the gate room. SG-1 had left Earth eight suns earlier for a meeting with the Tok'ra, and Jack had insisted on going along with them. It was a simple 'meet and greet', and it had been several weeks since his last off world mission.

My heart leapt into my throat as several of Doctor Brightman's staff rushed past me pushing a bed on wheels, and I dashed into the gate room, breathing hard. Sam … Sam was pale with a vicious cut along her cheek. Daniel's glasses were broken and he had a nasty limp, along with various cuts and bruises. Teal'c appeared unharmed, but he was tense and angry.

And Jack … I took a step forward and my hand shot up to my mouth. Oh, Anquietas … Half his shoulder had been blasted away and his lean features were drawn in silent agony whilst his beautiful brown eyes were closed. His lips were gray and silent – no sarcastic commentary from him for once.

"What … happened?" I said, amazed that I could get the words out.

"We were ambushed," Teal'c said stolidly. "Since Ba'al took control of Anubis' Jaffa, he has become more and more aggressive."

If one only listened to the words, one would have thought that the tall man was unaffected by what had happened. But I could see the anguish in his dark eyes – after all, Jack O'Neill had been his first human friend, and had inspired him to break free of the false god that had dominated his life.

The doctor's staff loaded Jack onto the wheeled bed, then moved him out of the gate room. I followed silently, clutching onto his good hand. It was so cold …

* * *

I sat down next to Jack's bed while Doctor Brightman's nurses attached various tubes to his arms. He was in a deep coma, and the next two suns would tell. If he did not wake up in that time, it decreased the chance that he would ever wake up.

After the nurses moved away, giving me silent sympathetic glances, I pulled the chair up to his bed and took his brown hand in both mine. "See what happens when you go off world?" I teased him gently. "And still you would rather do that than make decisions on … bunting."

I felt a little foolish talking to him when he could not respond, but something told me that a small part of him was aware of me. Therefore, foolishness did not matter. I stroked his hand and told him folk tales of my word, what I had been doing during his absence, and how much he meant to me. "I am for you, O'Neill of Earth," I told him, pressing a gentle kiss to his hand. "And you are for me."

"Hey," Sam said, appearing silently. Her injuries had been healed, but she was paler than usual. "How … is he, Maroosh?"

"There is no change," I said softly. "And what of you?"

"I'm okay," she said. She bit her lip. "I wouldn't have been, though. I didn't even see that Jaffa … I just felt the General push me down and cover me." She sniffed a bit and pushed a hand through her hair. "That Black Ops training."

I did not know what 'Black Ops' was, but nodded my head. Jack O'Neill cared deeply about his team – perhaps a little more than a military commander should – and would sacrifice everything for them. Even his … life.

* * *

"Maroosh," someone said, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

I lifted my head from Jack's bed with a wince, and saw Daniel standing with a small female of my own proportions. She appeared to be my age, but her eyes were thousands of years old. "Daniel," I replied.

"This is Lya, of the Nox," Daniel said, his bright blue eyes alive with hope. "She wants to help heal Jack."

I stared at the woman. "Can you … do that?" I said, wondering why her people's name was so familiar to me.

She dipped her head to me. "Maroosh of Hohonora," she said in a soft voice, "your people are descended from the Ancients – you have empathic abilities. Will you help me?"

"I will," I said, groaning as I got up. I'd fallen into an uneasy sleep several hours earlier and my back protested the movement. "But I am not a healer – what do I do?"

Lya smiled at Daniel. "Please stand away, Daniel," she said. "The changes in your physiology make you sensitive to us."

Daniel seemed to understand, for he moved away a few steps. Lya closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, then took my hand in hers. "Put your other hand on O'Neill's," she instructed.

I did as I was told, feeling the healing power of the Nox flow through me. "Now focus all your will to O'Neill. There can be no doubt."

* * *

Time passed – the Anquietas only knew how much. I felt Lya's presence retreat and swayed. Strong arms caught me and I twisted to see Teal'c holding me gently. "Jack?" I said, lurching toward the bed. 

"He will be well," Lya whispered, her features drawn and tired. "It will take time, but the damage has been healed."

A tear worked its way down my cheek and I did not bother to wipe it away. "Thank you, Lya," I said.

She smiled at me. "O'Neill is young and impetuous, but he is a good man," she said. "Take care of him, Maroosh of Hohonora."

"I will," I promised as she left with Daniel. I turned back to Jack. Although still unconscious, the lines of pain had smoothed away, and he appeared peaceful. "You heard her," I told him, putting my hand to his heart and feeling the steady beat. "You will be well again." His eyelids flickered and I felt renewed hope. "I could make that an order, General O'Neill, but I know you too well," I added teasingly.

* * *

Several more suns passed, and I was beginning to grow frantic. Jack had not emerged from the deep healing sleep and Doctor Brightman's ominous warning thundered through my mind. I had not left his side since Lya's healing, and the nurses had become accustomed to my steady refusal to leave. 

A gunshot … I looked at Sara, who was standing next to me, and her eyes reflected my horror. "Charlie …," I whispered, dashing into the house and up to our bedroom.

My boy … so still and silent … My Charlie …

"Rank; Major, serial number USAF 2176890." The whip bit once more into my shoulders. I cursed and spit dryly at my captors. "Rank; Major, serial number USAF 2176890."

The whip sliced across my chest; I refused to break for this sadistic SOB.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream …"

"Colonel O'Neill! What the hell are you doing?"

I glared up at Hammond as my shot went foul. "In the middle of my back swing?" I hollered back.

I blinked as Jack's memories left my mind and looked at him. His eyes were open and he squeezed my hand slightly. "Hey," he said hoarsely.

A tear crept into my eye. "Hello," I replied. "Welcome back."

"Wh … happened?" he mumbled groggily.

"Ba'al," I said succinctly. He winced and I saw poison darts and knives … "Doctor!" I called. The healer came in. "Jack is awake," I told her.

She smiled. "Welcome back, General," she said, shining a small light into his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Crappy," he muttered, flinching from the light and batting her hand away.

"Nice to know you're still my worst patient, sir," she shot back cheerfully, putting the light into her pocket. "Your vitals look good; a few more days in here and we'll be able to move you into the main ward."

"Peachy," he commented, earning another dry stare from the healer.

* * *

Several suns passed, during which Jack tormented the nurses – Doctor Brightman's assessment of him being a bad patient was truly accurate – and teased his friends. He was very tender with me, though, giving my hand a gentle squeeze as we talked and brushing soft kisses on my lips when I bade him good night. Although I tingled at the contact, it felt peculiar that he was not teasing me; tugging my hair or calling me 'kiddo'. 

"Well, General," the nurse said, "you're doing very well – it's time to move you into the main ward."

I smiled at them both. "That is good news," I said.

"Hell, yeah!" Jack agreed.

"More so for the healers than for you, I imagine," I teased mildly and was pleased when he shot me an indignant stare.

"Hey!" he protested. "You wait till I'm better – I'll paddle your little butt."

I laughed. "You do not frighten me, Jack O'Neill," I declared boldly, dropping a warm kiss onto his lips – I was no longer shy of showing people what I felt for this intense exciting man. I felt his lips curve under mine, then his hand squeezed my waist.

"What say; when I'm better, we go out for dinner?" he said. "I still owe you a nice dinner someplace."

I smiled at him, tingling as his hand remained on my waist, the long fingers curving down to my hip. "I would like that," I said. "It is a date."

* * *

I walked into the Infirmary after a long sleep and saw Jack sitting up, his long legs dangling off the bed. "Well, this sucks," he commented, staring at the network of scars that marred his tanned shoulder. "And I was such a beautiful sight before." 

I smiled, recognizing the familiar sarcasm. "Good morning, sunshine," I teased him.

He grimaced at me. "Hey," he replied. He turned back to the healer. "Any chance of me getting out of here for a bit?" he wheedled, widening his eyes at her.

I admired Doctor Brightman's will – I was no force against those eyes. He was fond of saying that Daniel had 'puppy dog' eyes; as far I was concerned, he was the one with the puppy dog eyes. "Not today, General," she said with a wry smile. "Just … try to be patient."

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha!" he said sarcastically. He lurched onto his feet and the healer held him by his good arm. "Potty break," he muttered. "And if you think you're coming in with me, you got another think coming!"

I could almost hear the healer's eye roll. She assigned one of the male healers – an enormous young man who towered over me – to help Jack. "How are you, Doctor?" I asked softly.

She blinked, seeming unaware of the fingers that had been pushing at her temples. "Fine," she said quickly.

"I am sure Jack does not mean to be such a nuisance," I said. "He is … anxious to resume his normal activities."

She grinned. "I'd be more worried if he wasn't acting up," she said. "He takes pride in his status as my worst patient – he used to call my predecessor a Napoleonic power-monger."

"I admire your strength against his wiles," I admitted. "When he turns those brown eyes onto me, I can refuse him nothing."

She grinned again. "If I didn't have a gorgeous husband and two children … Even as his doctor, I'm not immune to his charm."

I smiled; it was nice to know that the pragmatic healer had a little bit of a soft side. "Yes; he can be very charming when he chooses," I said.

"For cryin' out loud; I'm okay!" Jack bellowed from the necessarium.

I sighed. "It seems he does not choose to be today," I added.

* * *

I strolled along the corridors, trying to ignore Jack's complaints that ran through my mind. Another healer had arrived today – a 'physiotherapist' – to being the long job of returning strength to his damaged shoulder muscles. 

I nodded to Colonel Reynolds, a Marine from SG-3 who had been placed in temporary command of the SGC until Jack's return to duty. "Colonel," I greeted him politely.

He smiled at me. "Maroosh," he said. "How's the General doing?"

I sighed. "He is becoming a … giant pain in the _mikta_," I said.

Colonel Reynolds grinned. "That's a good sign," he said. "I gotta say; I can't wait for him to get his butt back up here."

I smiled. "You and he are very much alike in some ways," I said maliciously; I was aware of the good-natured feud that existed between the Air Force and Marine Corps personnel. "Men of action," I added. "I am sure Jack used to feel the same way when General Hammond left him in charge."

"Yeah, I guess," the Colonel said. The phone rang and he rolled his eyes. "Damn," he muttered, going back into Jack's office.

* * *

I made my way back to the Infirmary and saw the new healer – a sturdy young woman about my age – manipulating Jack's arm in a gentle circle. "You're doing well, sir," she said, ignoring his glare. "I'll come back in a couple of days, and we'll do these exercises again." 

"Peachy," he muttered, shooting her another death glare.

She smiled serenely, apparently immune to cranky patients. "Good day, General," she replied sweetly. She went past me and touched my arm. "He's a bit grouchy today," she warned me.

"When is he not?" I asked rhetorically, winking at my brown-eyed soldier to take the sting out of my words. "I can handle him."

"Hah," Jack mumbled sourly.

The healer patted my shoulder. "Good luck," she said with a wink and left.

I chuckled and went over to Jack's bed. "You are behaving like a child, Jack," I told him less than diplomatically.

He sent a 'death glare' my way. "I hate hospitals," he groused.

I nodded in understanding – after all, I had been the unwilling receptacle for the memory of his son's death. "I know," I said, sitting down next to him and pressing a gentle kiss to the scars that criss-crossed his shoulder. "But if you cooperate with the healers, you will heal sooner and be able to leave sooner. That is what you desire, is it not?" I brushed another warm kiss across the scars.

His good arm squeezed my waist. "One of the things," he said, and I blushed. "Nice to know you can still blush," he added. "I was wondering what had happened to the sweet shy young thing I met a few weeks ago."

"She is still in here, Jack," I admitted, putting my arm around his lean waist. I sighed. "You have grown thin," I added, feeling the bones of his rib cage. "You need sustenance."

His eyes lit up. "Pie?" he said hopefully.

I unearthed the treasure from my pocket. "Apple and blueberry today," I told him.

"Gimme," he said, making a grab for the dessert and diving in enthusiastically.

I sighed as the sweet treat disappeared. "Greedy pig," I commented. "I wanted some of that too."

A guilty grin stole over his features. "Whoops," he muttered. Then an evil grin took the place of the guilty one. He put his hands to my face and kissed me.

I shifted away. "Your shoulder," I said anxiously.

"It's fine," he said, brushing his tongue along the crease between my lips. "You wanted to share, didn't ya?"

I chuckled – he really was a very silly man at times – then opened my lips, sampling the sweet treat in a way I am sure the commissary staff had not intended. The kiss deepened and passion replaced the amusement.

"General!" Sergeant Harriman squeaked, skidding to a halt at the passionate scene unfolding in front of him.

I blushed, but could not help the laugh that emerged – I had never heard a grown man squeak before. "Hello, Sergeant," I said, pulling away from Jack's embrace.

"Maroosh," he said, then approached the bed cautiously. "General …," he began.

"A-ah!" Jack interrupted. "Walter; I'm off duty – no paperwork!"

* * *

I sang an old folk song as I stood in the shower. Seventy Earth suns had passed since Jack's injury, and he had been 'sprung' as he put it five suns ago. He had made dinner arrangements today and had told me to dress up before going up to his office to catch up on a 'huge honkin' backlog'. 

Taking him at his word, I had asked Sam and Sarah to accompany me to the 'mall' while I tried on several dresses. The midnight blue dress now hanging in my closet was the essence of simplicity, but I had been assured by my friends that Jack's eyes would 'fall out of his head'.

Of a soft fabric that molded to my curves, it possessed a modest neckline, but fell away at the rear to a point midway down my spine. It was much shorter than the clothing to which I was accustomed, but I had been reconciled to the display of my legs when I had been told that I should wear stockings with the dress.

During his time in the Infirmary, we had become more and more attached, sharing both good and bad memories. Our growing attachment had not gone unnoticed by the SGC's personnel, who were eagerly feeding the rumor mill.

I shivered as the water suddenly became cold and got out of the shower. Wrapping a warm fuzzy towel around me, I stepped out of the shower and pressed the button on the music system Sam had helped me purchase during our trip to the mall. I smiled as a driving beat filled the small room – the rhythms reminded me of the dances I had learned as a child – and I swayed my hips to the melody.

I yelped when someone knocked on the door, glad they had not been witness to my uninhibited movements. "Who is it?" I said, clutching my towel tightly to my chest.

"Sarah. Let me in."

I released the lock and Sarah strolled in. "So … hot date tonight with General Sex On Legs, huh?" she teased.

I blushed. "I do not know about 'hot'," I said. "But, yes, I am going to dinner with him tonight. He has not left the base for over sixty of your suns and is becoming irritable."

"So; you gonna wear the dress we picked out?" she asked, dancing over to my closet.

"I am," I admitted with a grin. My smile faded as I noticed the nasty black bruise on her neck. "Are you injured?" I asked.

"Huh?" She turned to face me, holding a pair of strappy sandals.

"Your neck is bruised," I said, touching my own neck in the approximate spot.

"Ah." She grinned. "Had my own hot date tonight. Siler's an animal."

Siler … the man who carried the huge spanner? "I see," I muttered in shock, blushing at the lewd images in my friend's mind. "So; is it serious?"

"Nah," Sarah said. "He's cute and sexy, but I don't want anything serious." She kicked off her boots, then wriggled out of her BDU jacket. "So; what about you and the shit-hot General?"

I smiled at her. "Would you like to stay and talk for a while?" I asked, turning down the volume of the music.

"Yeah; I'm not tired. Mind-blowing sex has a way of keeping me awake for a while," she said.

A small part of me envied her casual, open attitude toward sexuality, even whilst I knew I could never replicate it. "I suppose," I said cautiously.

"You suppose?" she said. "Are you telling me you're still a virgin? At your age?"

"You need not say it like that," I grumbled. "It has just never been the right time for me."

"Wow." Sarah eyed me like I was an alien life-form – which of course I was. "Next thing you know, I'll find a unicorn."

"Funny," I grumbled. I did not know what a 'unicorn' was, but realized from the images in Sarah's mind that they were the stuff of legend. "So; how old were you at your first breaching?"

"Fifteen," she said. "Total teenage rebellion."

Fifteen? When I was fifteen, the only thing I lost was a tooth during a bout with a young woman from a neighboring village. "Fifteen?" I repeated.

"Yeah." A slow grin curled her mouth. "My brother came home from college and brought one of his friends with him."

"That is statutory rape," I said. Although no longer First Elect, I had a deep-seated need to protect the vulnerable. And nothing was more vulnerable than a fifteen year old girl; one giant hormone.

"I was more than willing," she said soothingly. "He didn't force me into anything."

"He did not have to," I said. "You were a minor – that is what I meant by statutory rape."

"Oh, lighten up, for chrissakes!" she said, digging in her pocket for her ever-present cigarettes. She lit up. "Want one?" she asked, waving the pack at me.

I shook my head – I had not developed a taste for the foul-smelling drug. "No, thank you," I said.

She blew out a stream of smoke. "Nothing like the after-sex smoke!" she said, then made herself comfortable on my bed. She regarded me steadily with a raised eyebrow. "You know something, Maroosh? You need to get laid."

After more than ninety suns on this world, I was beginning to understand their idioms – and I knew what this one meant. "I … love Jack," I told Sarah. "If I share my body with him, it will only be for that reason."

"Your loss," Sarah said. "What if he doesn't love you back?"

That was a painful thought. I knew that he cared deeply for me, and the chemistry between us certainly could not be denied. But he had never mentioned the word 'love'. He knew my feelings for him, but insisted that I would get over it. "Then it is better that I do not make love with him," I said.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Geez!" Sarah said as I emerged from the bathroom, my hair shining and clothed in the new blue dress. "If you don't want him to jump your bones, you'd better change!"

I blushed. "I do not want to lead him on," I said. "What should I wear instead?"

A knock on the door interrupted us. "Too late," Sarah muttered. She strolled over to the door and opened it. "Sir," she said with a polite salute.

"Airman," he replied. He looked over at me and I felt his eyes work up from my feet right up to my face – my blush followed his bold stare. "Evening," he said huskily, then cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Jack," I replied, tingling at the warmth in his brown eyes. He looked … beautiful, if that was the appropriate word to describe a man. He had put on some of the weight he had lost since his accident, but unlike most men his age, the weight had not turned to fat. Instead, he had filled out at the chest, while his stomach was flat and lean. Dressed in simple gray pants that accentuated his long legs and a cream shirt that flattered his broad shoulders, he looked … good enough to eat?

That expression was not mine. I looked over at Sarah, whose eyes were running lustily over her commanding officer's body. She grinned at me, and my eyes narrowed. Was she attempting to goad me into action? Her grin broadened, then she licked her lips.

Consider me goaded. "You look wonderful," I told Jack, sauntering over to him. I put my arms around his neck and took his lips in a demanding kiss.

He gasped into my mouth then returned the kiss, his arms scooping me up against him. I was vaguely aware of Sarah, but was too lost in these new sensations to acknowledge her presence.

After several minutes we unwound ourselves from each other, both breathing hard. "Wow!" he said, putting a gentle finger to my lips. "What a greeting!"

I gasped – my lips were swollen and tender. "Ouch," I muttered, going on unsteady legs to my closet and taking out a light jacket. It was now summer in this part of the world and the evenings had become pleasantly warm. I pulled on the jacket. "After you, good sir," I said, curtseying.


End file.
